


Between Breaths (An XX Perspective)

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet





	Between Breaths (An XX Perspective)

The Banshee Queen sighed quietly as she rested her quill down on her desk next to the parchments she’d been poring over for most of the evening and leaned back in her chair with her hands behind her head. She was dressed simply for a day of catching up - black leggings and boots and a loose, ruddy red shirt that was half-unlaced down the front of her chest. But that wasn’t all she was wearing.

She smiled faintly as she turned her attention to the mage nestled along one of the long, padded seats between the bookshelves arranged against the far wall - watching her for a moment as she read, all too content to give her the time she needed to work. But she had other things on her mind right then and Jaina glanced in her direction as she felt her stare like it was a physical touch. “What is it, my love?” She asked as she slipped a marker between the pages she’d been engrossed in and sat the text to the side. “Have you finished?”

“Mm...no. Not quite yet. I could use a break.” Sylvanas’s tone was low and velvety in a way that made the corners of Jaina’s lips turn up as she stood. 

“What kind of break might you be needing?” She asked as her brows furrowed in feigned curiosity. 

“We could start by you coming over here. As attractive as you playing coy for me is, there are other aesthetics I might appreciate more.” 

Jaina loved it when Sylvanas spoke to her like this. It was almost formal...in the most need-inducing way imaginable. And despite her understated garb, Jaina felt she was approaching every bit the Queen her lover was as she moved towards her. As she got closer her eyes trailed over her lithe, well-muscled body and she moved to stand behind her against the back of her chair, gradually leaning down to kiss along the side of her neck as she drew her pale hair away from her skin. She appreciated its coolness against her lips almost as much as she appreciated the murmur of contented pleasure that came as a result. 

“How is this, then?” She asked in a soft whisper as her hands slid down the front of the older woman’s body- one of them dipping into her shirt to toy with her as the other moved further down. 

“It’s a start.” Sylvanas breathed, smirking at the way Jaina’s breath caught in her throat as the fingertips of her still roving hand met the outline of the toy currently harnessed to her beneath her fitted pants. But instead of stopping - of waiting to be told what to do - she traced along the length of it slowly, turning her head to check that her beloved was watching. She was. Her eyes were trained on the way she cupped it against the thigh it was pressed against, stroking along it and kneading it through her leggings. 

“What aesthetic, exactly, do you think you might appreciate?” Jaina’s words came with warm breath behind her ear as her hand stilled completely. While she hadn’t physically felt the attention...there’d just been something about it. And she wanted more. 

“I want you on your knees for me.” She husked as she turned her head and looked up at her. Jaina met the smoldering gaze for only a moment before moving to the front of her chair. She spread her lover’s thighs with her hands as she knelt between them, trailing one of them higher as she got settled and making quite a show of undoing the laces holding her pants in place. 

“You should tend to your duties while I tend to you, My Queen.” Jaina’s voice was every bit as warm and alluring as her own had been - if not more so. “If it should so suit you.” 

But just for a moment - as Jaina pulled the length of the toy she was wearing free of its confines and ran her thumb over the tip of it as her fingers slipped around its girth - that was the last thing she wanted to do. Regardless of how it played to her desire for control. For dominance. 

“It does.” She responded finally, giving her another glance after she’d picked her quill back up and dipped it into the inkwell nearby. She began scribbling away again, but she could see Jaina clearly enough near the bottom of her field of vision. The mage’s eyes slipped shut as she turned her head and ran her open mouth along the side of the current focus of her “attending” and kneaded Sylvanas’s inner thigh as she finally slipped the tip past her lips. 

Sylvanas couldn’t really help the way the muscles in her leg tensed beneath Jaina’s fingers as a quiet, muffled moan distracted her once again from words she’d barely begun to write in the first place. If she could’ve blushed - she would have. If her heart could’ve pounded in her chest - it would be tearing its way through her rib cage. She’d seen Jaina in so many ways over the years. But this...this was something altogether different. 

And nobody knew that better than Jaina, herself. 

The Banshee Queen could barely even gather enough coherent thought to move from one line to the next. Gradually, her graceful handwriting turned into something else. Still legible - but only just. And when Jaina pulled off of her and tilted her head to sink her teeth gentle into the side of the shaft she was gripping she stopped writing entirely - her lips parted to let out the quiet panting her normally shallow, barely noticeable breathing had become. 

“Do you like that, Sylvanas?” Jaina asked as her eyes turned up to meet her beloved’s and her free hand slipped beneath the base of the toy, her fingertips sliding through a pool of cool wetness and coming back glistening. “Mmm...I see.” 

Those same fingers - now slick with the physical evidence of just how much Sylvanas was enjoying herself - began stroking along Sylvanas’s length.

“I...Yes. I do. Very much.” She whispered in response. 

“As do I. But I would like it much more if you could feel it.” 

Sylvanas shook her head faintly and almost reached to touch the younger woman’s cheek before she saw her eyes begin to glow in the same hue as her fingertips suddenly did. “I don’t think that...you…”

“Get back to work, My Lady. I know you’re a busy woman.” 

But as she attempted to do just that it became painfully, harshly clear it wasn’t going to happen. The next time Jaina’s lips wrapped around her she could feel it. And it sent a fire through her like nothing she’d ever experienced. 

The heat of her mouth - the silkiness of it as it slid around the tip. And she dropped the pen altogether when Jaina’s tongue pressed against the underside of the ridges nearby, working against it in slow, rhythmic strokes. 

She doubled over the surface of the desk as her hips jerked forward and a shaking, heavy breath escaped her. “Fuck.” She gasped out sharply. “Jaina...fuck….” 

The graze of teeth as her reaction drew a smile from the mage caused her to shudder and yet another low, trembling groan rasped from her throat. 

Jaina delighted in having her so pliant - so at her mercy, when she was certain she’d expected it to be the other way around. Even down to the way she was clearly trying not to buck her hips even as much as they twitched and flexed in protest...it was all so heady. 

“Why are you holding back?” She asked as she pulled back to catch her breath, kneading her firmly so she wouldn’t miss the stimulation. “You act as though I can’t take it. As though I don’t want it.” 

Sylvanas finally managed to lean back and look down at her again - her chest rising and falling rapidly as the fine, flowing material of her shirt caught against her hardened nipples and her expression dazed. She’d reached down and trembling fingertips pressed against the back of Jaina’s head as she finally started rolling her hips. The room was filled with the soft sounds of Jaina sucking and moaning around her and her own nearly constant groans of pleasure as she gripped the edge of her chair for more leverage. Jaina had been absolutely correct when she said she could take it. And the harder she thrust against her mouth the warmer the feeling in the pit of her stomach got. 

Until she heard footsteps outside of the door and her eyes widened as she pulled at Jaina’s hair. “Shhshh...shit...Jaina, stop.” She gasped out as the latch to the door began to move. And for a moment, she did. She pushed herself further under the desk when Sylvanas moved her chair closer to it to hide any evidence of what had been happening as one of her most trusted aids stepped into her office. “My Queen - Lor’themar Theron wanted to stop by before his departure. I think he might not be enjoying his stay in The Undercity. He seems rather impatient about it - or I wouldn’t have disturbed you. 

Jaina stroked along her thighs beneath the desk as the muscles in them still twitched and she found it soothing - calming. At least right now. And she absolutely needed to try and regain some semblance of calm for this. “Very well. Send him in. Make sure he is aware this will be a brief meeting.”

“Of course, Dark Lady.” 

The Forsaken man bowed his way out of the room departed.

“Jaina...excuse yourself to your rooms before-”

“Sylvanas. So sorry to intrude. I just have matters to attend to back in Silvermoon. I’m sure you understand.” Sylvanas clenched her jaw as the Reagent Lord let himself in and she greeted him with an extremely faint smile. “Lor’themar. A shame you’ll be departing so soon. You could have left it at a message, however, if you have so many duties calling you.”

“Oh, you know me. I can’t help but irritate you when the opportunity presents itself.” 

She clasped her hands over her desk as he took a seat in the chair on the other side of her desk. “Very well.” She continued - her voice a little lower now. “What is it that was so important you needed to see me right this instant?” 

But the last word broke rather strangely as it left her lips when she felt one of Jaina’s slender fingers press into her slowly. It didn’t move. It was just a steady, slight pressure that immediately began driving her nearly mad. 

“Sylvanas, are you alright?” Lor’themar lifted one of his brows and rested a hand on the edge of the desk. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? Get on with it, please.” 

“Ah, very well, then. You never let me have any fun. I’ve been having some trouble with the southern border as of let. A contingent of Forsaken would tidy things up rather nicely if you have one to spare. It’s Scourge, of course. They’ve just gotten a bit out of hand lately and-”

His words slowly turned into mumbling - and then to nothing - as she felt Jaina press her lips to the underside of the toy that she could currently feel every inch of. What she did was absolutely silent, to be sure. There was no chance she could be heard. But the soft gentle touches of lips and tongue-tip had her foot bouncing slightly and she very nearly reached beneath the desk. She wanted nothing more than a fistful of hair at that moment…

“Sylvanas? Is that a no, or?”

She shook her head and cleared her throat in response, nodding faintly. “Have the request sent over when you get back to Silvermoon and I’ll have them report to you by tomorrow. Anything else? I really am quite behind, as you can clearly see.”

He gave her a strange look but was too pleased with how easily she’d agreed to argue. With a bow, he excused himself and departed before she could change her mind. 

And as soon as the door shut her chair flew backward and she pulled Jaina up by the front of her shirt. But instead of being concerned - she looked amused. And it only served to further frustrate her. 

“Do you think that was funny?” Sylvanas asked as she pressed against her until she was backed fully against the desk. 

“No, Sylvanas. Of course not.” But the sincerity in her voice was feigned. 

And in a movement too strong and too sudden to be countered the mage found herself turned and bent over the desk - could feel fingertips digging into her scalp as she gripped her hair so tightly she couldn’t have hoped to move. 

The sudden shift had her trembling faintly - a flush rising in her cheeks. And if she’d said she hadn’t been trying to goad this reaction from her lover the entire time she’d have been lying. 

“I don’t believe you.” The Banshee murmured as she tugged her robes up and lowered the leggings beneath them, allowing the length of the toy to rest along the cleft of her ass before she leaned down against her - pinning it there firmly. “Lock the door.” Her voice was a whisper against her shoulder. And she obeyed immediately - gesturing weakly towards it until they both heard it latch. 

Whatever she’d been expecting - as she slowly slid herself into her younger lover - this damn sure hadn’t been it. The feeling of being surrounded - engulfed in tight, wet heat - clenched down upon mercilessly…

She’d barely entered her fully before she pulled her hand from between them and had to lean down against her back - her cool breaths hitting the warm skin beneath her shoulder blades through the thin material of her robes. If she could’ve passed out...she might have. 

“Don’t stop.” Jaina murmured through a long, trembling moan as she lifted a hand backward towards her and gave her hair a gentle, encouraging tug despite the fact that she was the one pinned so firmly. “Fuck me, My Queen. I won’t break.” 

Sylvanas stayed pressed down against her as she started rolling her hips - one hand still clutching her hair as the other grasped the far edge of the desk. Her forehead was pressed against Jaina’s back as she slowly got used to the sensation - as much as she could, anyway. But the feeling of sinking into her - of filling her and stretching her again and again, gods. And the sounds she was making. The whimpers and the huffy, breathless whines as she pushed her hips back, rolling them sensually with her own movements. 

They were a melding of breathless, overwhelming pleasure. Moving against one another beautifully - their hands finding eachother when they couldn’t go another moment ungrounded lest they lose themselves entirely. 

“I’m so close…” Jaina whispered as she turned her face towards the desk and lifted herself up somewhat. “Harder...Sylvanas, please...harder.” 

She nodded despite knowing somewhere in the back of her mind that Jaina couldn’t actually see her as she pressed her palm down against the table - holding the weight of her upper body up as her hand came to grip Jaina’s hip. She glanced down between them and found she couldn’t take her eyes away as her hips began slapping against Jaina’s - each firm, sharp movement eliciting a response. A tightening of muscles around her, a sharp, sudden jerk of her body, a broken, desperate moan, her name. Each and every reaction pushed her closer to the edge - to a release she’d been needing for far too long now. 

“I want to feel you.” Jaina gasped out as she turned her head to make sure Sylvanas could hear her. “I want to feel you. Please.” 

And Sylvanas was all too glad to oblige - leaning back down against her and gripping one of her shoulders. Her thrusts were shifting the desk each time now and there was little she could do to prevent it so she just kept going - her body rolling and rocking against her lover’s as her hips snapped forward firmly until her movements became stilted and inconsistent and her grip on one of Jaina’s hands was almost painful. 

“Come. Come inside me, My Queen.” 

Sylvanas had always been good. Good at everything she did for Jaina. But knowing just how much pleasure she was getting out of this…

And just how much pleasure that was became clear as she went stiff against her and slammed her hand down against the table, digging her nails into it so hard she left scars in the wood. And she shook. Gods, did she shake against her back. And when the first restrained moan left her and her hips shifted deeply against her own she found that same ecstasy returned to her. It didn’t take long before she could barely hold herself up on her trembling legs. But Sylvanas was no better off and they ended up sinking to the floor together - though somehow the older woman managed to snag her cloak from the back of her chair on their way down and get it beneath them before they collapsed rather unceremoniously into a tangle of limbs. 

“I...I….fuck, Sylvanas….I can’t…”

The Banshee Queen nodded and shifted until she could lay with Jaina on her chest as she slowly stretched her legs out along the floor. “I know.” She whispered, stroking through her thoroughly wet hair and kissing her forehead before her own head fell against the floor. 

“You were so good, Sylvanas. So fucking good.” Jaina mumbled as she pressed close to her beloved, wanting as much of herself to be touching her as possible. And in that moment - Sylvanas absolutely didn’t mind. “As were you. Rest. Believe me, you’ve earned it.”

"Between Breaths (An XX Perspective)"  
Blaqk Audio

Do you remember the first time?  
Time stopped then sped so fast.  
In just three minutes you were mine.  
Don't think that it was the last. 

You knew I knew the ways that I could make you say:  
"Please, please please don't take it...  
Take it, take it, take it easy on me. Just make it.  
Make it, make it, make it harder to breathe."  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are  
And just feel.

Do you remember your last look?  
Well, you were smiling, and drowning  
And I knew exactly what it took  
to make you beg and pray:

"Please, please please don't take it...  
Take it, take it, take it easy on me. Just make it.  
Make it, make it, make it harder to breathe."  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are. 

So just feel and play with me  
And just steal away with me.  
So just feel and play with me.

Take it, take it, take it easy on me. Just make it.  
Make it, make it, make it harder to breathe."  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are.  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are.  



End file.
